Book 1: Sonic Sleuths
by CoolPrisoner93
Summary: Short story about Mario in the Sonic universe! DISCLAIMER: I DO OWN 2 CHARACTERS LATER ON IN THE STORY NAMED JERRY AND STAR THE HEDGEHOG!


Hello everybody, this is CoolPrisoner93 and welcome to this...thing! Awhile back I wrote a long Sonic story hich combines Mario and Sonic. I've written other stories just like this but Mario in other games so if you guys like it, I'll post the other ones! Also, I'm putting up all the chapters at once because this isn't meant to big a huge deal, I just really like this stor and decided to share it with you! DISCLAIMER: NO OCS IN THIS STORY! ALL BELONG TO NINTENDO AND SEGA, enjoy!

Mario: Search For The Missing

Characters!

Book 1: Sonic Sleuths!

In this book, Mario gets a letter that says that all video game characters have gone missing! In this installment, Mario must save the Sonic characters, and use their abilities to beat Dr. Robotnik!

Chapter One: The Note By The Mystery Man

The sun was shining in the Mushroom Kingdom. It was just rising over the nice little home of one of the most recognizable person in the kingdom: Mario. Mario is in a very comfortable and deep sleep. That night he had a bad dream about mysterious dark figures invading the Mushroom Kingdom. "MMMAAAAARRRRRRRIIIIIIIOOOOOOO!" came a high pitched scream from outside. "Toad! What is happening?" Mario asked sleepily. "Mister Sonic has been locked in a cage!" Toad explained."Oh, no! we must go save him!" Mario says suddenly awake. "Mister Sonic also gave me this note that he found!" Toad continues. "Calm down Toad. Let's read it" Mario says with a slight bit of urgency. "This has gone too far! I have captured video game characters from many, many games! Go to the Sonic Universe to save Sonic and his friends, if you dare!" That sounds dangerous!" Mario says "We should go save Sonic to see if he knows anything about this! I should go tell the Princess!" he continued. " Well, there is one more thing I need to tell you Mario." Toad says quietly." What Toad!" Mario impatiently yelled. " The Princess has been captured again!" Toad yelled, but, Mario was already at the train to go to the Sonic universe. Toad sighed and walked back towards the castle.

Chapter Two: The Shadow

Mario gets to the Sonic universe and sees the familiar Sonic The Hedgehog background. "Help me!" calls a familiar voice. "Sonic!" Mario exclaims happily at the sound of Sonic's voice. Sonic was desperately trying to spin dash his way out of the cage he was locked in. "Sonic, how did you get in there?" Mario asks. "Well" Sonic says "I was running around and talking to tsoem Chao, when I saw a shadow dart around. I started chasing it but it was too fast! I was extremely mad, so I called Tails, but the shadow was gone and Tails never came." Sonic said, getting more furious by the second. All of a sudden a black shadow shot by Mario and Sonic. "There it is!" Sonic yelled. "Follow him!" Mario yelled, but Sonic was already chasing him around the loop-da-loops of Green Hill Zone. Mario couldn't help but wonder if this had to do with the dream he had. "Hey! Where did Sonic go?!" came a voice from above. "Tails?" Mario asked, surprised. "Yah, Sonic called me and said he needed help. Where did he go?" Mario explained the whole story to Tails. "Soooooooooooooo, I should help you find Sonic!" Tails exclaimed. "No Tail…...Okay! I do need help to follow Sonic. I wonder where he has run off to." Mario said looking up to the sky and pondering. "Wait! Is that cloud getting closer?" Mario asked. "No silly! I'm lifting you up!" Tails said in a duh voice. Mario screamed as Tails flew him above Green Hill Zone.

Chapter Three: Meeting Amy

Night falls over Green Hill Zone and Tails lowers a sleeping Mario to the ground. Soon they are fast asleep in yellow and red sleeping bags, symbolizing their signature colors. When it becomes morning Mario wakes up and hears an odd sound. "Eat my hammer Motobug!" says what is to Mario a pink blob wielding something grey. "Amy?" Tails says sleepily. "Good morning sleepy heads! I made eggs for you guys!" Amy said obviously happy. "Chao eggs!?" Tails yelled. "Of course not Tails! Who do you think I am!" Amy yelled. Tails and Amy started an argument while Mario ate his eggs away from them. Mario was thinking about the dream he had and the dark figure that took Sonic. Did it trap him there in that cage in the first place? Mario had no idea what was happening but he knew he needed to find out. Tails and Amy were still fighting over whether or not Amy made Chao eggs. "The Chao are some of the cutest little things ever! Why would I eat them?" Amy argued. " They smell like Chao!" Tails angrily replied. The fight continued on but little did any of them know, another Motobug was approaching Amy. "I would never eat a... AHHHH!" Amy yells as she's carried away by the Motobug. "Quick! Let's follow her!" Tails yelled as he lifted a shaking Mario up in to the air, in close pursuit of Amy.

Chapter 4: Carnival Zone

The Motobug was pretty fast but Mario and Tails were close behind. "Tails! Lower me down a little so I can hit the Motobug!" Mario had grabbed Amy's hammer and planned to hit the Motobug with it. All of a sudden bright lights appeared in the distance. As they they got closer, they saw a Ferris Wheel and concession stands. The Motobug was heading straight towards the carnival, going faster and faster. "Mario, look!" Tails said in awe. Mario reluctantly opened his eyes and stared at the marvelous carnival. Tails dropped Mario off in front of the carnival, but the Motobug had already sped past the front gates. "We better go find Amy!" Tails exclaimed. "But where do we start?" Mario asked. But Tails wasn't there anymore, he was at the concession stand getting some cotton candy. The place was filled with all sorts of evil creatures. Luckily, no one was at the stand so Tails could sneak some cotton candy out of it. "Tails, I know that you didn't eat any of the eggs, but now's not the time to be eating!" Mario whispered. "I'm not eating any, here let me show you."

Chapter 5: The Disguises

There was a bathroom right next to the entrance. When the two came out they each had cotton candy on them, which made them look like bad guys. Tails looked like a Caterkiller and Mario looked like a Crabmeat. They both started acting like the enemies they were portraying. Mario squatted down and pitched his now red "claws" made out of cotton candy while Tails added four purple balls to his back and crawled around on the ground. They slowly made their way around the grounds. They went through the distorted mirror room, went past a rollercoaster, and saw all the creatures riding the bumper cars. After a while, they made their way to the huge Ferris Wheel looming over the carnival. Little did they know, a Buzz Bomber had kidnapped Knuckles and kept him on top of the Ferris Wheel. "You came to this carnival, so now you will pay!" The Buzz Bomber shouted as he pushed Knuckles off the gigantic wheel. A crowd formed at the sight of the "trespasser" being punished. Mario and Tails noticed and leaped into the air. Mario had gotten to used to flying and wasn't sick at all while flying up to save Knuckles. Thankfully the wheel was so big that Knuckles would fall for a while, enough time for Mario to untie Knuckles. As soon as he was untied, Knuckles glided around and punched the Buzz Bomber. It was knocked off balance and fell backwards to its doom.

Chapter 6: On The Way To The Beach

The gang flew\glided through the sky, which was just turning to day. They saw a group of real Crabmeat scuttle away down a Sandy pathway, holding Amy! The crew landed safely outside the carnival gates where they watched the Crabmeat hurry off down that path. "Thanks for saving me." Knuckles shyly says. "No problem Knuckles!" Tails and Mario say together. "Anyway, you're probably going to need me otherwise you won't make it very far. One more thing, down there is the beach filled with Crabmeat and Choppers." Knuckles advised "Thanks Knuckles!" Tails says. "We better get ready to fight them! Are you ready guys?" Mario says. "Yah!" Tails says. "Whatever." Knuckles replies. " OK, let's start flying down there!" Mario cheers, already holding onto Tails. Tails taught the gang where to find berries to eat. They stopped and rested on the edges of the the calm and quiet beach. They then talked about a battle strategy, and went over it multiple times. "One more time guys! Pspsssspspspspspspspspspsps.

Chapter 7: Sailing To The Chao Island

In the morning a wooden boat leaves the beach and sails toward Chao Island. The gang then flies\glides over with it. When they get to the island, something is dumped out of the boat, Amy! Crabmeat then order the Chao to take Amy to a special cave. The group then beat up the Crabmeat and follow Amy and the Chao. When they get down there, they see Amy tied up and about to be thrown into a pond full of Choppers. The group then strategizes a plan to save Amy. "OK, how about this. We'll go in and punch all of the Choppers in the face!" Knuckles suggests. "Are you kidding? They'll eat your fist off in one bite!" Tails adds. After a while they come up with a decent plan. The Chao are about to throw Amy in the pond, when Tails throws a rock across the room and hits the wall. "Hey! Where is that coming from? Follow it, now!" Says a slightly larger Chopper. "Do you think he's the leader of the gang?" Tails asked quietly, but nobody could answer because the others were putting their plan to action. Knuckles stood on a rock and glided over a Chopper that was left on guard while they investigated the noise. The Chopper was about to call the others when Tails flew Mario above the Chopper, and hit it with Amy's hammer. The chopper turned into a bunny, thanked the gang, and hopped off. Then Knuckles flew over the rest of them down the tunnel. They tried to jump and kill Knuckles, but they hit the ceiling of what appeared to be a pipe filled with water. Tails and Mario flew over the water and gave Amy her hammer back. Tails carried Mario and Knuckles carried Amy out of the tunnels and on to the beach. "Thanks for saving me guys! I heard them talking about "The Temples" which I don't know about." Amy said. "I think they're talking about….." "I also found this map in the garbage at the carnival!" Amy continued. "Amy! I was talking here! Anyway, they're probably talking about the Mystic Ruins!" Tails said annoyed.

Chapter 8: The Journey into the Mystic Ruins

Amy was walking looking at the map and telling everyone where to go. Tails was carrying Mario and talking about the adventure they've had. Knuckles was gliding and joining the conversation every once and a while. Eventually they came across some palm trees. All of a sudden Knuckles gets a coconut to the head. He falls to the ground and angrily looks up. "Hey, who do you think you are punk?!" Knuckles yells. "Hoohoo Heeheehee! I hit you! Hoohoo Heeheehee!" says a monkey from above. "I'm Coconuts Hoohoo Heeheehee!" Coconuts said while throwing another coconut at Knuckles. "You little!" Knuckles yelled while the rest of the gang holds him back. "Listen Coconuts, we will pay you 50 bananas if you help us get into the ruins." Tails said. "One hundred up front." reasoned Coconuts. "75 bananas up front." Tails replied. "Deal Hoohoo Heeheehee." Coconuts said, climbing down the tree. Tails spent a couple hours finding bananas. When he gave Coconuts the bananas, Coconuts ran up to the temple and knocked on the door. Then it opened and a bunch of Grabbers come from both sides. They pick the gang up and carry them in to the temple. Then Coconuts jumps on some of the Grabbers and ride them inside.

Chapter 9: The Real Story of Coconuts

"Where are you taking us?" Mario annoyingly asked Coconuts. "You'll see Hoohoo Heeheehee." Coconuts says while the Grabbers take the gang to a big room lit with torches. "It will be okay Froggy, it will be okay." says a sad voice. "Big? Is that you?" Amy excitedly asked. "Amy! Look Froggy, its Amy! She always makes me happy!" Big said excitedly. "You won't be happy for long Hoohoo Heeheehee! Grabbers, attack!" Coconuts Jumped off the Grabbers and watched over the Grabbers attack the gang. One Grabber turned around and Coconuts told him something. Meanwhile the gang was fighting of the horde of Grabbers. Amy was swinging her hammer, Tails was Flying Mario around, and Knuckles was punching the Grabbers. The Grabber that was talking to Coconuts turned around and wrapped Big in his web! "Froggy! Jump on that spider's face!" Big commanded. Froggy obeyed and jumped on its face. In confusion, the Grabber spit his web at Coconuts. Coconuts fell over and rolled all over the place. Meanwhile, Knuckles used his fist to release Big. "Thanks guys!" Big said while him and the gang walk outside. "To repay you guys, I'll go fishing and cook you guys some dinner!" Big said, happy that he escaped. Suddenly, Big tripped over a big rock outside the temple. They walk and talk for a couple of hours until they come across a pond.

Chapter 10: The Crazy Fishing Trip.

Big started fishing in the pond while the others talked and Froggy played on some lily pads. Big had only fished up two fish, probably because it was now night. The gang fell asleep hungry. Mario woke up early and saw Big fishing. "Why are you up this early fishing Big?" Mario sleepily asked. "Last night I couldn't catch any fish and the morning is the peak time to fish after all." Big said. "Whoa! This is a big one!" Big yelled. "What's happening Big?" Amy asked half alarmed and half asleep. "I don't knowwwwwwwww!" Big yelled. All of a sudden a huge crocodile with headphones and a gold chain flew out of the water! "Psst Psst What happened?" said the strange crocodile. "Vector?!" They all shouted at once. "Tails, Mario, Amy, Big, Knuckles? What are you guys doing here? Where am I?" Vector asked confused. "Vector! Hey man!" Knuckles said happily. Vector and Knuckles started talking while Big started fishing some more. "With how big Vector is, we'll need twice as much fish!" Said Big angrily. "No worries Big! I'll go find some berries!" Tails said willing to help Big out. When Tails returned half an hour later, Vector and Knuckles had just gotten to the middle of their conversation. Once they finish eating they start asking Vector some questions. "How did you get in that pond Vector?" Asked Tails. "I was captured by this shadow thing. I was confused, but I couldn't be confused for long because he threw me into that pond!" Vector recalled. "How did you get here in the first place?" Big asked. "Well, I had a job for some monkey named Coconuts, who wanted some bananas. I wondered why he asked for me to bring him bananas and especially to the temples of the Mystic Ruins." Vector replied."Did you see anything about him?" Tails asked. "No, although he was dropping some Chaos Emeralds." Vector said racking his brain for answers. "Anything else?" Mario asked "What's with so many questions? Anyway, all I saw is that he was some sort of shadow and that he had Sonic….." Vector said a little bit annoyed by all the questions. "Why didn't you tell us that in the first place!?" they all yelled, even Froggy croaked. "How was I supposed to know that it was important!?" Vector yelled. "Anyway, which way did he go?" Tails asked. "That way." Vector said pointing down a dirt road leading to the forest.

Chapter 11: Hip Hopping Around

The crew flew/glided/walked up to the forest entrance. It wasn't as dark as they expected it to be, which was a very good thing. "Let's hurry up and walk through it!" Tails said excitedly. They went in for a while and thought they were lost when they saw some ears sticking up out of some bushes. "Do you think thats Cream?" Tails asked the gang. As usual, they couldn't answer because it came out at them. It wasn't Cream the rabbit it was an odd mechanical robot rabbit. "Identified you as Mario, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Vector, Froggy, and Big, I will now kill you." the robot said. "Wait, wait, wait, who and what are you?" Mario asked. "I am Splats, an unused robotic rabbit made by Mr. Robotnik. I was going to fight Sonic but instead was forgotten. In the rise of Robotnik's greatest minions, I decided to rise with them. I was programmed to scan and know all Mario and Sonic characters alike. Now I will kill you." He said while he jumped up using a spring he was standing on. Amy grabbed her hammer and swung at it. She hit it but it only fell backwards. They all try to damage it with their powers, but nothing happens. "Wait! Everyone back off it for a second!" Tails says. "Look Knuckles, you need to punch the motherboard in that panel on its stomach! He said Robotnik abandoned him, so hes probably pretty vulnerable in the stage he's in!" Tails said. Everyone thought it was a pretty good idea so Knuckles punched it in the stomach. The whole thing instantly blew up a whole section of the forest, along with the gang. When Mario woke up he saw a cream colored rabbit shaped blob. "Is it that robot thing named Splats again?" Mario said, louder then he thought. "No I'm not Splats. My name is Cream the rabbit, and this is my mommy rabbit Vanilla." Said Cream to a slightly more awake Mario. "Splats is the evil mechanical robot that you blew up! He was being mean to us, so we're glad you blew him up!" Cream said excitedly. "What happened to the others?" Mario asked worriedly. "Don't worry! They're right next to you!" Creams said hovering using her ears and pointing at the gang laying next to Mario. "Did any of us get seriously hurt?" Mario asked also worriedly. "Nope! You're all perfectly okay!" Cream said. "We've made all you dearies some carrot soup for breakfast." Said Vanilla softly. At that time the rest of the gang got up, thanked Cream, and ate the carrot soup made by Vanilla. Cream and Amy talked to each other like they hadn't seen each other in years, which was actually true. "Amy, you guys should get going, but I still want to talk. How about I come with you guys!" Cream said excitedly. "Its okay with me if its okay with those guys Cream." Said Vanilla, slightly excited that Cream could tell her about another adventure she had with Sonic and his friends. "Where is Sonic?" asked Cream curiously. Tails told Cream the whole story. "Ohhhhhh okay, so can me and Cheese come?" Cream asked in that sweet voice of hers. "Yah, sure!" everyone said, especially Amy. "Great lets go Cheese. Bye mommy!" Cream said waving to Vanilla.

Chapter 13: Meeting Star the Hedgehog

The gang was walking or flying and talking about where to go next. "What is that shiny thing?" Cream asked. "Wait Vector! Didn't you say that the shadow was dropping some Chaos Emeralds?" Mario asked happily. "Yah, he was." Vector said walking towards the glowing figure. It was a little foggy out, so they couldn't see very well. Vector walked up to the shiny thing and tried to pull on it. He couldn't get ahold of the shiny Chaos Emerald, because it was moving. "Hey! It's moving, we gotta follow it!" Vector yelled, annoyed. The group followed the green Chaos Emerald out of the forest and into a field. "Perfect! Now I can groove to my heart's content!" said a groovy voice. The voice was coming from a white hedgehog with red feet, hands, and a red star on his stomach. The odd hedgehog picked up the Chaos Emerald and put it in a pentagon shaped hole in a speaker. He flipped a switch on top of the speaker and it started playing some disco music. "Ahhhhh yah! I'm diggin these grooves!" he said dancing happily. After the first song was over the gang walked out and confronted the mystery hedgehog. "Hey! Who are you and why do you have the…." Tails started to ask. "Speak for yourself. Get down here so I can beat the livin daylight out of you!" Knuckles yelled while Mario, Tails, and Cream held him back. "Yah! Get down here!" Vector yelled running at the flatbed that it and the speaker were on. "Whoa cats! Settle down and groove for a minute. No need for violence! My name is Star the groovy Hedgehog. I only dance to the grooviest of music." Star said, a little bit surprised by the violent interruption. "What are you doing with that Chaos Emerald?" Mario asked trying to sound calm. "Yo cats relax! I'm using this emerald to power my hi-fi stereo." Star said while still dancing. "Stop dancing and listen!" Vector yelled while ripping the Chaos Emerald out of the stereo. Buh buh buh bbuuhh bbbuuuhhh bbbbuuuuhhhh. "Yo cat, settle down! I found this emerald in the forest! It can't be too important!" Star said trying not to panic. "Listen! Give me the..." Vector started. "Vector! Where are your manners? Listen, Star could you please give us that emerald?" Cream said in her cute voice. "Here here cats! Come on! I will give you the Chaos Sphere thing alright! Man, cats!" Star said. "On one condition! I get to come with all of you cats!"Star said enthusiastically. Everybody gathered in a huddle, in the deep forest behind them. " I don't like this guy." Vector whispered. "I don't know, I like him." Big replied with a smile. "Croak!" Froggy added. The whole huddle nodded in agreement. They slowly turned around, facing Star. Amy was the first to speak up, saying " Su…" "I'm gonna punch your lights out!" Knuckles yelled as he violently thrusted himself at Star. Knuckles was about to punch Star when something pulled him away.

Chapter 14: The Shadow Returns

The Shadow returned once again and this time to take Star, Knuckles, and Vector. Tails started flying and Amy started running after it with her hammer, Big waddled after her with Froggy on his shoulder, and Mario ran too. Cream stayed behind because Cheese got stuck in a spider web. "Go on without me! It was wonderful leading you out of the forest but it's too risky! Bye everyone!" Cream's voice echoed as the rest of the gang followed the Shadow. It started to storm as the shadow went into a dark mysterious castle. "What is this place?" Tails asked nervously. "I don't know Tails." Amy said as they all shivered in the storm. They started inside the odd castle. They opened the door and snuck inside. The whole gang shivered partly from the rain, but mostly out of fear. "Hello puny, uh, human plumber, weird cat, frog, tan, yellow, golden, oh forget it Tails, and Pink Hedgehog. You are now in a very special kind of castle, the castle of…" The speaker in which the noise was emiting suddenly exploded. "Whoops! Well guess I'll…" The deep voice started. All of a sudden there was another explosion right in front of them. I guess I won't be needing the speakers!" said the voice from right behind the gang. "Or this Chaos Emerald! Hmm, maybe I'll just, eat it!" The voice said, pulling out the Chaos Emerald from seemingly nowhere. "Oh and by the way I'm… Shadow The Hedgehog!" Shadow said until he put the Chaos Emerald in his mouth.

Chapter 15: Chaos Shadow In The Dark Castle

Shadow started to grow enormous and turned into liquid. The gang couldn't escape because Chaos Shadow was blocking the exit. The group quickly turned around. "Split up!" Amy yelled. Big waddled to the left. Tails flew forwards down the hall. Mario ran to the right. Knuckles stayed back to try and fight Chaos Shadow "Oops I forgot Froggy!" Big said when he waddled back to the main hall. Chaos Shadow hooked Big and he flew out the window. "No!" Big yelled as he flew out the window. Knuckles screamed and punched Chaos Shadow, releasing Knuckles from his grasp. Chaos Shadow had hidden Star and Vector in other rooms. Chaos Shadow pushed Knuckles out the door and out of the castle there was a sudden downpour as they fought. Mario, had ran into a kitchen, Amy had ran into a bedroom, and Tails had flown to a living room. Mario heard some music and ran towards it. He came to another bedroom and saw Star listening to some music through an old record machine. It was very dark with the exception of a few candles and the lightning coming from outside. Outside, Knuckles and Chaos Shadow were still fighting. Knuckles climbed up a tall tree, with Chaos Shadow right behind him. Knuckles glided off the tree and on to the roof of the castle. Chaos Shadow jumped and held on to the gutter. All of a sudden the room under him, a bathroom, collapsed underneath Chaos Shadow. Luckily, he got his grip on a gargoyle and hoisted himself up. Vector appeared in the remains of the bathroom. "Wait! I have an idea!" Knuckles yelled. "Vector, give me your gold chain!" Knuckles said to Vector as he dodged a punch by Chaos Knuckles. Vector obeyed and threw his chain up. Knuckles caught it and ran to a lightning rod nearby. Inside, Mario grabbed Star and went to go find everyone else. Tails went into the bathroom that Vector was in and found him pulling out the chain that was used to flush the toilet and put it around his neck. Tails ushered Vector out of the room and into the kitchen. Amy, was still looking around when she found the kitchen and everyone else. They ran outside and watched what was happening on the roof. Knuckles had climbed the lightning rod and put the chain on top of the rod. Chaos Shadow grabbed the lightning rod when lightning struck it.

Chapter 16: Silver Returns

Knuckles and Chaos Shadow flew off the roof and landed on the ground. It instantly stopped raining and a rainbow flew over the castle. Amy ran over to make sure Big was okay but he wasn't at the window he fell out of. "Hey! What are you doing slacking off? said a voice from behind everyone. "Espio?!" Vector said. "Charmy?! What are you two doing here?" Vector said walking up to the rest of the Chaotix crew. "We have a case! It's a dumb case, but we can still chew him out for it!" Espio yelled helping Charmy pull Vector into a new Chaotix Car. "Wait! We have a friend named…" Amy started. "Big I'm assuming? He's fine, actually, he is the person we are gonna chew out!" Espio said. "Want to come with us to see him?" Espio asked. "YES YES YES! I'M COMING BIG!" Amy yelled at the top of her lungs as she hopped in the Chaotix Car. "Bye guys!" yelled as the car drove away. "Well that was weird!" Tails said. "Wait a second! Knuckles, Shadow!" Mario realized as he ran over to the two. Shadow was no longer Chaos Shadow and they both came to at the same time. "Did it work?" Knuckles asked tiredly. "Yes, but I'm sorry to say, Vector just drove off with the Chaotix Squad." Mario said, pointing down the familiar dirt path. "Bye!" Knuckles said as he quickly climbed a nearby tree and glided off down the road. "Those cats just left us!" Star said. "Happy days! We should all have happy days!" said a stereo on a huge truck. On the truck there were a bunch of people and a huge banner that said: Nick the Hedgehog and the Cats! "It's the best band ever! Nick the Hedgehog and the Cats!" Star said as he started dancing to the beat. "Cool moves dude!" said a yellow hedgehog wearing a sparkly purple outfit. "Want to come with us a be a cat?" said the yellow hedgehog. "Yes I do Nick!" Star yelled as he climbed on the truck and started dancing. "Meow Mister Mario!" said a cat in a polka dotted shirt. "Hey! Bye Star!" Mario yelled at the truck as it took off down the road. "Now it's just me and you Tails." Mario said sadly. He grabbed on to Tails for the first time in what seemed like ages. They stopped to rest after a couple of hours of flying. They landed when suddenly, a blue vortex appeared in front of them. Then a white, almost silver hedgehog came out of the void. "Silver?" both Mario and Tails asked. Behind him in the void everything was red and Robot Sonic was storming around everywhere. "Guys! I need your help! In the future…. well just come on!" Silver explained as he pulled them into the void.

Chapter 17: Helping Some Friends

"See? You guys lost against Eggman's defenses and he took over the Sonic universe!" Silver yelled when Robot Sonic came up to them and shot a laser beam at Silver's time machine which collapsed into about a thousand pieces. "Oh no! We need to get the pieces of the time machine so we can go back in time and stop Dr. Eggman!" Silver Sonic sweeped up the pieces and ate them. "Hey! We need those!" Silver, as most helpless people do, yelled at Robot Sonic who sped of. "Follow it!" Mario yelled holding on to Tails. They sped off towards a huge stadium. They saw future Tails and Mario trying to fight off Buzz Bombers galore. "If we don't hurry future you, and *gulp* you are going to die! Game Over! No regeneration!" Silver yelled, worried as they reached the stadium. Robot Sonic was already shooting lasers at the stadium which had Nick, the Cats, and one particular Cat, Star! Mario kicked Robot Sonic in the head. It turned around and sped off towards a forest. They followed him in and saw that he was shooting a laser at a tree. Then two creatures emerged from it. Cream and Vanilla. Mario kicked Robot Sonic in the back of the head again, this time much harder. Robot Sonic went crazy and started shooting lasers everywhere. One laser hit a car that shot by the gang. The car crashed when Tails realized that that car was "The Chaotix Car!" Tails yelled flying over to the destroyed car. Tails pulled Espio, the driver out of his seat, Mario and Silver pulled out the passenger, Vector. In the back was Charmy who was perfectly okay and flew out by himself. "Thanks guys! You are the best! What's happening? Red's my favorite color! You know Knuckles is red!" Charmy said flying all about. "Settle down will you Charmy? Geeze!" Espio yelled. We can help you fight Robot Sonic,... if you want?" Vector asked in a daze. "Sure! But wait, where is Amy?! They found a hole in the back windshield and footprints following Robot Sonic out of the forest. They all ran to follow it and found Big fishing in the same pond as before. Big didn't seem to be in any danger so Espio just pushed him into the pond. "Espio!" a certain pink hedgehog yelled. "Amy! Where were you?" Tails asked hugging Amy. "Back here comforting Big, Tails! You are all so rude! You know, Big was upset and scared because he couldn't find anybody!" Amy yelled. Tails and Amy got into an argument and they were dragged along down the dirt road. The two didn't appear to mind as they were too busy arguing. They had only worked together for the longest time, they hadn't fought since the beginning of Mario's adventure. Speaking of the beginning of their adventure, they came across the Mystic Ruins.

Chapter 18: Showdown in the Mystic Ruins

They walked to the front gates and inside. Silver set down his toolbox, which he had been carrying, and looked around. "Hoohoo Heeheehee!" said a squeaky voice from above. "Coconuts!" they all yelled including Amy and Tails who suddenly stopped fighting and stared at the ceiling. The pale robotic monkey dropped from the ceiling. "You know I'm not the only Coconuts in the world, right hoohoo heeheehee!" Coconuts said. All of a sudden Robot Sonic came out of the shadows along with at least a hundred Coconuts in palm trees. "Holy cow!" Silver yelled. They all jumped into battle form. Mario was punching and kicking at the original Coconuts who was throwing explosive coconuts at him. Silver, was lunging at a couple of Coconuts who had fallen over. "No HooHoo HeeHeeHee mercy!" the original Coconuts yelled, still wrestling with Mario. Tails was flying up in the air, letting the Coconuts attempt to throw coconuts at him. "Throw more coco-bombs!" the first Coconuts yelled. SIlver threw something triangular at the original Coconuts. Suddenly it exploded ink flying all over Coconuts. The red ink stained Coconuts bright red. "Attack! Coco-bombs, Coco-bombs, Coco-bombs!" Red Coconuts yelled. Silver tossed the others a couple ink-bombs who chucked them in the eyes of the Coconuts. They all yelled and ran out the entrance towards the pond. "Hoohoo Heeheehee! You super-annoy me! You should just scram! Or we will rip you apart!" Coconuts yelled as the crew ran out of the temple. Robot Sonic dashed, but Silver threw an ink-bomb at him and he turned of. The pieces of the time machine flew out of him. Silver quickly rebuilt it and turned it on. "Thanks for you guy's help! Hopefully we will see you in the past!" Tails said as they stepped into the familiar blue void.

Chapter 19: The Fast Talking Salesman

They returned to the quiet peaceful past safely. "I should go make some improvements to the time machine and head back to the future. But thanks for helping me rebuild my time machine!" Silver said stepping back into the blue void. "Bye!" Mario and Tails said together. They both sat down and had a picnic, thinking about that horrible future. "Do you think that we could prevent that future?" Tails asked nervously. "Sure Tails! We just need to do some training to beat Eggman's defenses." Mario said as he took a bite out of his sandwich. "Okay, good. But how do we train? We don't have any training equipment." Tails said eating a potato chip. "Did you say training equipment?" said an orange hedgehog behind Tails. The odd hedgehog had a black suit, red tie, and a white shirt underneath pulled out two pieces of paper. Tails started choking on his potato chip. "Don't know CPR? Sign this paper here for an automatic CPR robot!" The fast-talking hedgehog said. Mario started doing CPR on Tails who spat out the potato a at the weird hedgehog. "Who are you?" Tails said, still coughing a bit. "I am Jerry the Hedgehog, a businessman of things from apples to zebras!" Jerry said. "What are these papers for?" Mario said grabbing the first two papers. "The Monster Hunter Training Equipment 3.0? I'll settle for the Jerry the annoying Hedgehog 1.0." Tails said lunging at Jerry. Jerry pulled out some orange boxing and slugged Tails. Tails fell to the ground with a bloody nose and a black eye. "Want a pair?" Jerry asked. "Yes!" Tails said ripping the papers and pen out of Jerry's hand. Tails signed the papers and a box fell from the sky, landing in front of Tails. Tails grabbed the gloves, slipped them on, and uppercutted Jerry. Jerry punched Tails right in the mouth, knocking out one of his teeth. Tails flew up and then charged down, knocking Jerry out. "K.O.!" Tails yelled trying to punch Jerry again. Mario held Tails back as Jerry came to. "Well! See you later bye!" Jerry said quickly taking out some money out of Mario's pocket and running. "Well that was weird!" Mario said. "The one time that I want Knuckles to be here!" Tails said pouting. They noticed a couple of papers on the ground with a pen next to it. "The papers for the training equipment!" Mario said signing the paper. A couple of huge equipment fell from the sky. They started training until it was night time, in which they fell asleep.

Chapter 20: Passing Eggman's Defenses

In the morning the duo set off for Eggman's castle which was in plain view. Once they reached the castle they heard an army of footsteps behind them. They turned around and saw all of their friends. "What are you guys doing here?" Mario asked smiling. Jerry was standing next to Knuckles with a black eye, which made Tails smile. "We assumed that you two needed some help!" Amy said. "Our combined strength will destroy Eggman!" Knuckles said high fiving Vector, who was standing in front of him. "We have a great plan on how to get into Eggman's castle." Espio said. The Chaotix Crew then stated their complicated plan. The first line of defense was a whole swarm of Buzz Bombers. They sent Vector and Knuckles to go fight them. Then there was a whole set of guard towers, in which Cream, Charmy, and Tails flew up to, distracting the guards. The next layer of defenses was some turrets. Big stood in front of the oncoming missiles, which bounced of his stomach. Then, Mario hid behind Star and Jerry who distracted the two Coconuts who blocked the entrance. "Halt! State you hoohoo heeheehee business!" the first green Coconuts said as the second one pulled out a coco-bomb. "We easily got through your defenses, but don't worry! You can get the E. Gadd Super Ultra Defense System, straight from E. Gadd Labs in Evershade Valley, for only one hundred dollars!" Jerry said pulling out some papers. "And all you cats gotta do, is let that groovy Eggman sign these papers!" Star added handing them a pen. "We'll go get hoohoo heeheehee Eggman!" the green Coconuts said as they both ran into the castle. Tails, Knuckles, and Amy both suddenly appeared behind them. "Ready to go?" said an eager Tails. The four walked into the castle started hunting around for Eggman's office.

Chapter 21: Eggman's Final Battle

They got to Eggman's office with a mad Eggman and the two Coconuts. "They got through my defenses? I'll take care of them, don't worry Coconuts… more like regular nuts." Eggman added quietly. "Well, well, well! If it isn't the rest of my favorite animals! A couple of hedgehogs and a fat, Italian, pig!" Eggman laughed looking at Mario. "Well! It's very impressive that you got through my defenses, but I need to go take care of some business. Too-da-loo!" Eggman said pressing a button on his desk. It opened a hatch in the floor that Eggman fell through. His office then turned into a battle arena where Eggman flew up through the floor in a huge version of Splats. "How do you like Splats 2.0?" Eggman yelled from his pod on top of the huge Splats. Eggman pushed a button and five small missiles shot out of Splats' stomach. The missiles just missed the gang as they quickly dove to safety. Amy went up and started smashing Splat's spring. "I have yet another surprise for you!" Eggman said as he pushed yet another button on his remote. The room filled with grey smoke that made them cough. When the smoke settled Eggman was gone, but replaced by the kidnapper, the leader of Badniks, Robot Sonic. "After the time machine, I should've known that you were behind all of this!" Tails yelled. It almost looked like Robot Sonic's metal face smiled. He turned around to reveal, Sonic tied up on his back! He then dropped Sonic, kicked him to the side of the room, and lunged at Amy. Knuckles dove in a hooked him on the side of the face. Robot Sonic fell to a clump on top of Amy. Mario picked up her discarded hammer, and grabbed on to Tails, who flew him above Robot Sonic. Robot Sonic got up, only to be smashed in the face by Amy's hammer. Robot Sonic fled to the other end of the room. Then a bat shaped shadow flew down and smashed Mario. "Rouge!" they all yelled. "Happy to see me fellas?" Rouge said flying back to the ceiling. She then tried to do another aerial attack on Amy, which was a big mistake as Amy swung her hammer at the bat. Rouge flew to the other side of the room just for a slithery shadow emerged. "Lyric!" they all yelled as surprised as ever. Lyric swung his tail at Knuckles, who punched his helmet hard. So hard in fact, it shattered to a million pieces almost like a crystal. Lyric retreated to the group of battered and bruised villains as Amy ran over to untie Sonic. "Thanks guys! I knew you would save me! But one question,... where did Eggman go?" Sonic asked panting. As he said that, Eggman fell into the center of the arena. "Where is that group of battered animals?" Eggman asked. They all pointed behind him where the fallen villains laid. "Unbelieveable! Well uh…. this is kinda weird um well…...see yah!" Eggman said. He pushed two more buttons on his ever popular remote. Suddenly he flew into the air as a bomb fell to the arena. "Eggman really dropped the bomb huh?" Knuckles said. "Hardy har har, now lets run!" Tails said. They all, including the villains made their out of the castle. When they got to a safe distance, they turned around and looked back at the dark black castle. It suddenly burst into a thousand pieces as the hero's cheered.

Epilogue

Mario was blindfolded as the gang walked him to the train station . "What's the surprise?" Mario asked. "Its a surprise remember?" Tails said. Then everyone grabbed on to the bright red bandanna covering Mario's face. 3...2...1… Surprise!" everyone yelled as they ripped the bandanna of of Mario's face. "The train station?" Mario asked. Tails then held up a bag full of rings and pointed at the ticket booth. "Really! Where to?" Mario asked. "Yet another surprise." Knuckles said actually smiling. Mario and Tails ran up to the ticket booth. "One ticket to the town of Bluespring please!" Tails said handing the rings to the black hedgehog in the booth. The hedgehog wore a conductor's hat and a name tag reading Paul ."Have a nice trip!" Paul said "Thanks!" Mario said running up to the train. He got out of the train and looked out the window. "Bye! Thank you for helping me solve the first part of my mystery!" Mario yelled to the gang. "Bye!" Tails yelled. "We'll miss you!" Amy said. "It won't be the same without you!" Knuckles yelled as the train finally took off down the tracks. Half of them, including Mario, started to cry. "Wait!" Tails yelled as he started flying alongside the train. "Mario! I have a present for you!" Tails yelled as he threw a box into the train. "Bye!" They both yelled as the train headed off to Bluespring.


End file.
